Fleeting Glances
by Megg Gummball
Summary: Rachel always thought staring was rude but glances they were okay in her book. A romance begins.


**Okay, well this is my first story on Fanfiction and I'm super excited to publish it on here. I honestly have butterflies in my stomach. Well let's get started. ;) Oh and this story takes place when Brittany and Santana are going out, but Finn and Rachel **

**ARE NOT. Okay now we may begin...**

* * *

What's wrong with me? All day today I have thought about a certain midget. Am I going insane. No I can't be, this is just hormones and it will all pass in a day or two. At the exact same moment a smell filled the air, no not a smell an _aroma_. Strawberries and vanilla invaded my nose and mouth and I knew that instant that _she_ was around.

"Ugh." I banged my head against the open locker door.

"San is everything alright? I thought I told you banging your head on your locker doesn't get rid of bad thoughts, I tried it yesterday, I would know." Brittany asked in her sweet yet confusing way. Brittany. Brittany is who she should be thinking about. Her _girlfriend._

"Yeah everything's fine, how was math class?" Santana asked trying to start a conversation so her mind won't wander.

"It was great, you should see the unicorn I drew on my homework, I'll get it out." She scrambled in her backpack looking for the named object, while Santana was gazing at a short brunette across the hallway.

Rachel felt it before she saw it. She could almost feel the holes being burned into the back of her head. She always thought staring was rude and when she turned around and saw who was committing the rude act everything seemed to make sense. Santana was across the hall beside her girlfriend, almost glaring at me. What have I done to her now? I shouldn't care anyway, I _don't _care. I spun back around and collected my books for the next class. That's when I realized it. I have to walk by her to get to my next class. Oh great now I must endure the mean words of Santana Lopez. This may just ruin the rest of my day. I held my head high and walked to my next class.

"Look Santana, isn't it pretty." Brittany gushed about the unicorn drawn all over her work for the next day.

"Yeah Britt it's amazing." Santana's praise may have sounded like she meant it but Rach- the midget had her complete focus. She was walking towards them, head high and all that crazy berry shit that she's known for. It felt like hours passed in till she passed them but they were only mere seconds.

Rachel walked passed and didn't say a thing, but Santana was different.

"Man hands." Santana sneered at the tiny girl. Rachel stopped spun around and was about to speak her mind about the Latina when she realized, she is better then her, she's going to be a **star**. With that last thought Rachel smiled and said,

"Hello Santana." and continued walking to her destination, well just a stop to her destination, all good Broadway stars attended school before starring on stage.

Santana was stunned. She didn't even stomp her foot, huh maybe crazy berry grew some what of a back bone.

"San are you coming?" Brittany dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming." Santana linked her pinkies with Brittany and kissed her on the cheek. But that didn't stop her from tossing a glance behind her shoulder.

Rachel mentally praised herself for not stooping down to Santana's level. She was a mature high school student, she was proud of herself. But then she felt it again it was different but the same all at one time. This one was a fleeting glance but a stare nothing less. She tossed her hair to the side and looked over her shoulder to find Santana staring back at her. Just as quickly as they made eye contact they broke it and continued on there separate ways. What confused Rachel though was the hidden emotion in Santana's eyes, they pride and…confusion? Rachel always thought staring was rude, but glances they were okay in her book.

* * *

_To be continued._

**So what did you think? Honestly I have no idea where I'm going with the but there will be other chapters soon. I won't have to go back to school in till Thursday, chances are very great that another chapter will be posted soon. Give love to a newbie writer. Review.**


End file.
